My Little Pony: Judgement Day
by John Conquest
Summary: Two cyborgs get sent through time portals, They realize that they didn't take them back through time but sent them through a dimension that happened to be in the land of Equestria. The T-800 was originally sent to protect the future leader of the Human Resistance, but now he has to protect a purple pony that is able to stop the extinction. Read and Review.


**This is my third story, Its a crossover to T2 and MLP, I own none of these shows/movies.**

Chapter 1: Introduction

_In the year 2029 there was a war against the machines, The Human Resistance are fighting Skynet and their only hope was Sending a reprogrammed machine back in time to stop the extinction of the human race. Most people in the Human Resistance died in the war getting the reprogrammed machine back in time. The time portal that they used from Skynet wasn't actually a time portal, instead it was a portal to another dimension. Skynet may have been very advanced at technology but they did not know that it was actually going to be a portal to another dimension. Two cyborgs were sent through the portal that they thought was a time portal, one cyborg sent by Skynet and another sent by the Human Resistance. Before the human resistance sent the cyborg through the portal, they programmed it not only to protect the leader of the resistance but to also protect anyone who can stop the human extinction. After they sent it, they just prayed that he will prevent the disaster that is coming in the future._

It was night in Ponyville, everypony were in their homes sleeping or doing other things. The whole place was like a ghost town with no one around since it was nighttime. There was a big bundle of static going on behind somepony's house and it made quite a ruckus, newspaper flying around cans moving away, garbage cans being tipped over and smashed. After all of that noise stopped, the T-800 got up, he was naked and was in need for some clothes, so he analyzed the area he was in and he was not sure what year or what location we was at, he picked up a newspaper off the floor and analyzed it. As he was examining the newspaper he finds out that he is in a place called Ponyville in the year 2011, he drops the newspaper and goes on a search for some clothing. He comes across rarity's house not knowing who lives there but he read the sign that says Rarity's boutique. He rings the doorbell and as Rarity opened it she screamed and shielded her eyes.

"Uh yes mister, how can I help you tonight?" said Rarity as she was shielding her eyes.

"I need some clothes now! Give them to me!" said the T-800.

"Sorry, I don't want to be demanded by some creature who doesn't know any manners!" said Rarity as she slammed the door.

After she slammed the door and got back to her work space, the T-800 Broke through the door and it made a loud noise and proceeded to walk to Rarity. As she saw him approach, she screamed and tried to get away but she didn't think quick enough and she got cornered by the T-800. He grabbed Rarity by her neck and held her against the wall, as the T-800 was examining her workspace and knows that she makes clothes for anybody.

"You will make me some clothes now! Or you will be crushed!" said the T-800.

"Ok ok I'll do it!" said Rarity as she was crying in fear.

Rarity got to work on some clothes after measuring the T-800's big stature. She was drying off the tears as she was working on the clothes for the T-800. He was standing there watching her make the clothes for him. A few hours later she was done with the clothes, she made him a leather jacket with some pants and a black shirt. After he put on the clothes he left to go complete his objective.

"Your welcome!" shouted Rarity as the T-800 was walking away.

"Fuck you asshole" said the T-800 after looking through his list of things to say to rarity.

As Rarity was enraged after she went through the ordeal with the T-800 she decided to call Twilight about it the situation. She picked up her phone and dialed Twilight's number. As she was waiting she kept wondering what the creature was or why it came to Ponyville, she just hoped that twilight can give the answer to her questions. After she had her small conversation with Twilight on the phone she told Rarity to come over and explain in greater detail what she had experienced. As Rarity was walking to Twilight's house she felt like something was following her, she looked back but it was just a tumble weed. She tried to get rid of that feeling of insecurity out of the way as she kept walking but that creature she saw was still giving her the chills. After clearing her mind a bit and she felt less tense and she arrived to Twilights house.

"Ok Rarity, tell me what happened exactly?" said Twilight.

"Well, I was working on a dress for a client and this creature rang my doorbell and he was naked and demanded me to make some clothes for him. I said no and he smashed through my door and he held me up against a wall and I was just quivering with fear and I had no choice but to do it, he spared me and he said some inappropriate words as I told him you're welcome" said Rarity explaining her story.

"Wow that's very mean! What is his description? I may have to bring out the elements of harmony if he is a threat to all of us here in Ponyville" said Twilight.

As Rarity was explaining herself, there was another event taking place as well, outside a house there was also a big bundle of static showing that the T-1000 was on its way to terminate the person he was sent to kill. The T-1000 finally arrived and he was examining his surroundings and looked everywhere to find some info. He walks in the house that happened to belong to Lyra and Bonbon, but they were both away somewhere. He looks inside the house and he finds a picture of a human cop and in the back says "Property of Lyra", so he mimicked the look and he is now a cop but in the inside he was pure metal and evil. As he was done looking around for any info, he left and went on a search to find and destroy the one he was programmed to kill mostly the one who can prevent Skynet from taking over any worlds.

As Rarity was done talking to Twilight, she went on home tried to forget about the incident that occurred in her boutique. Twilight is pretty concerned about all of this as well, she is glad Rarity is ok, but now she knows the threat that lies ahead and has to do whatever she can to stop any threats to Ponyville at all costs. The only thing that puzzles her is how strong the creature is and how to stop it, all she can do now is research and hope for the best.

What will happen next?

Do you want MOAR?

Tell me in the reviews and give me ideas if you want too, constructive criticism is the only way to make this better, thank you.


End file.
